


on the surface

by katierosefun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Illness, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: Obi-Wan is terribly ill. Anakin and Ahsoka catch on fast.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 19
Kudos: 599





	on the surface

Today was worse than yesterday.

Anakin knew it from the moment Obi-Wan walked into the bridge. And he knew the others had caught on too, because he saw the little look that Rex and Cody exchanged as Obi-Wan agonizingly, painfully, slowly made his way to the center of the bridge. Beside Anakin, Ahsoka let out a small, exasperated sigh, and even without looking at her, Anakin could tell what she was thinking: _again?_

Even Admiral Yularen, usually detached from personal matters, furrowed his brows at Obi-Wan’s arrival. Still, the admiral didn’t say anything, instead turning to order one of the nearby troopers at some task or another.

So that left Anakin. As per usual.

_Okay, go._

“As you can see, Master,” Anakin said, gesturing to the hushed bridge, “nothing’s changed in the last eight hours since you’ve last checked on us. No explosions, no clankers. All quiet out on the front.” He flashed a quick grin, which was rewarded by a weary smile from Obi-Wan. Still, the warmth Anakin felt from their wordless exchange cooled as Obi-Wan gestured behind himself.

“You forget,” Obi-Wan said. “The debriefing.”

“Right,” Anakin replied, swallowing around his exasperation—and also mild awe. Even with a fever, of _course_ Obi-Wan would somehow remember when the debriefing was. “But Ahsoka and I can handle it just fine. Isn’t that right, Snips?”

Ahsoka didn’t miss a beat. “Right,” she said. “We’ve got debrief under control.”

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan said, tilting his head at Ahsoka. He fixed his eyes on Anakin. “Only—”

“Only nothing,” Anakin said hurriedly. “Ahsoka and I will take care of it.”

“As you are taking care of it now?”

Anakin blinked. “What?”

Obi-Wan gestured behind himself again. “That was why I came,” he explained. “You two are already late. I’ve come to fetch you.”

Anakin closed his eyes briefly. _Of course_. That would also explain why Obi-Wan still looked like he hadn’t slept at all—because he _hadn’t_ , even _after_ Anakin had practically shoved Obi-Wan into his quarters to get some rest after the hellhole of a mission. (There had been plenty of explosions. Plenty of losses. And also mildly horrific wolf-like creatures that looked like they hadn’t eaten in years. And were ready to eat Republican forces.)

“Right,” Anakin said at last. “Okay. Well, Ahsoka and I are leaving now. Ahsoka?”

“Right away, Master,” Ahsoka said, causing no small amount of pride to rush up Anakin’s chest as she snapped to attention. “We’re leaving now.” And again, Anakin felt that pride and appreciation for his young apprentice as she added, “We’ll give the Council your regards.”

Anakin noticed Rex and Cody trying to stifle their smiles, the smug little looks as the implication registered amongst all of them. Anakin himself tried to keep his features neutral as he focused on Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan looked at him, Anakin only shrugged. _What_ , he wanted to say. Ahsoka certainly picked up some mastery of negotiation and speaking that definitley hadn’t come from _Anakin_.

 _No, Master_ , Anakin thought as Obi-Wan regarded Ahsoka. _That’s all you._

For a second, Anakin actually wondered if Obi-Wan would let Ahsoka’s attempt to sway him actually work. He certainly paused, and Anakin was ready to sweep out of the bridge with Ahsoka, take over the situation, when Obi-Wan only gave Ahsoka a faint smile.

“A bold attempt, Padawan,” Obi-Wan only said. “But as I said, the Council is still waiting.”

Anakin cast Ahsoka a wistful glance. Ahsoka mirrored his expression and shrugged, as if to say, _well, I tried_.

If Obi-Wan caught the exchange, he didn’t let his expression show it. “Come along, you two,” he said, turning around. Anakin noticed the slight drop in his shoulders, the ever-so-subtle drag in his steps as he added, “This meeting will be over soon enough.”

“Hopefully,” Anakin muttered under his breath—which thankfully, only Ahsoka caught.

Ahsoka only pressed her lips together and trailed after Obi-Wan, her head held high and shoulders squared. Anakin noticed the way she shadowed Obi-Wan’s steps, kept just enough a distance to leave him some space, but also just enough distance should something happen.

Anakin turned to Rex and Cody. “Make sure General Kenobi doesn’t get back here,” Anakin said flatly. “If he does, you have my orders to drag him to either medbay or his quarters. Stun him if you have to.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

“And good luck, General,” Cody added.

Anakin gave the commander a wry smile before following Ahsoka and Obi-Wan out of the bridge.

\--

Anakin counted seven coughs before he silently, subtly set a hand on Obi-Wan’s back and took over the rest of the debriefing. To the casual observer, it might have just looked like a brief gesture of camaraderie, but Anakin could feel the slight tremble in Obi-Wan’s back from his efforts to keep his coughing in. Each cough had been spaced apart too, just enough that Anakin knew Obi-Wan must have been fighting it much harder than he was letting on. Just enough to give off the impression that Obi-Wan’s throat was just dry, rather than the fact that he was struggling against illness.

“The defense was successful,” Anakin said, keeping his hand rested on Obi-Wan’s back. He felt more than heard a sigh push out of Obi-Wan—a quiet, almost soundless breath as Anakin gave a gentle nudge through the Force. _Relax._

Anakin wasn’t even sure if that suggestion would have worked. Obi-Wan sometimes struggled back, but was too tired today, Anakin knew, because his former master’s muscles relaxed against Anakin’s touch. Anakin tried to ignore how hot Obi-Wan otherwise felt underneath him. A dry, stinging heat, that was what it was. Anakin quelled the rising frustration and concern in himself. There would be words afterwards, he knew. But right now—

He knew that Obi-Wan hadn’t been feeling well since yesterday. He knew because Obi-Wan had been quieter than normal, a little more distant. Anakin had initially chalked it up to just the initial haze after battle, and only after he had rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder had he felt the then-only-warm brush of fever. That had been when Anakin told Obi-Wan to get some rest, and of course Obi-Wan had only given Anakin a bemused smile, claimed that he was fine.

Anakin really should have made sure that Obi-Wan got to his quarters.

 _Well_ , Anakin thought grimly as he finished up the rest of his report, he certainly was going to make sure Obi-Wan got some rest as soon as this meeting was done.

Which, thank goodness, it nearly was.

“Back to Coruscant, you will return,” Yoda said now, nodding to Anakin and Obi-Wan. If Yoda found anything strange about Anakin having his hand on Obi-Wan’s back, he didn’t say anything. Which Anakin was grateful for.

“Of course,” Anakin replied, bowing his head once. The transmission ended in a blur of blue light, leaving the room to Anakin with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

“Okay,” Anakin said at last, not bothering to remove his hand from Obi-Wan’s back. “Debriefing over. Time to get some actual rest now.” He started to smile at Obi-Wan, but it quickly faded at the look on Obi-Wan’s face. At the slight unfocused glaze of his eyes, the strain.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked tentatively.

“Master,” Ahsoka said from Obi-Wan’s other side. She came a few steps closer, her brows furrowed. “He doesn’t look too good.”

 _Yeah, figured that part out,_ Anakin thought.

Just how bad—Anakin pushed his hand up to the side of Obi-Wan’s neck, feeling that blistering heat at the first touch. Anakin flinched. This was worse—this was _much_ worse than the heat at Obi-Wan’s back. Anakin swore quietly under his breath.

He would have expected Obi-Wan to react—at least give him a little annoyed look or make a sound of disapproval, but Obi-Wan’s head only lolled to the side, probably chasing Anakin’s significantly cooler hand. Anakin’s chest tightened. This was not good.

“I think…” Obi-Wan finally said, his eyes just barely focusing on Anakin’s. His voice was small as he said, “I think I need to lie down.”

And then Obi-Wan was sinking, and Anakin grabbed hold fast, just barely calling out Ahsoka’s name before she was suddenly at Obi-Wan’s other side, her arm wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist as Anakin and she lifted him back up.

“Medbay,” Anakin growled as Obi-Wan’s head bumped against his shoulder. “Now.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” was all Ahsoka said as they walked out of the room.

\--

According to the med droid, the illness had come from one of those sickly creatures they had fought a few days ago. Anakin made mental note to tell Rex and Cody to do a clean sweep of the 212th and 501st just in case anyone else was hiding any particular illness or injury—but the med droid assured Anakin that the illness wasn’t infectious, just “mildly dangerous”.

Which didn’t make Anakin feel any better.

A part of him was furious for not catching Obi-Wan sooner. For not insisting that he get help sooner. And another part of him was furious at Obi-Wan for not saying anything. For insisting that everything was fine, as per usual.

He hadn’t realized his hands were balled into fists until Ahsoka sat down next to him, cup of caf in hand.

“Aren’t you tired?” Anakin asked, taking the cup from Ahsoka.

“Unlike Master Kenobi, I actually took a nap,” Ahsoka replied, taking a sip from her own cup. At Anakin’s steady look, she sighed. “I _promise_.”

“Don’t joke around,” Anakin said. His voice came out too edged, too sharp, he knew, because Ahsoka’s expression dulled. “Sorry,” he said quickly, instantly feeling a twinge of guilt. “I didn’t mean—” He huffed out an annoyed sigh. “I just don’t want you to wind up like him.” He jerked his chin at Obi-Wan.

“I know,” Ahsoka said quietly. She turned to Obi-Wan too, her bright eyes contemplative. “What did the med droid say?”

“He’ll be alright in a few days,” Anakin replied dully. He looked down at the cup of caf in his hand. “Med droid already gave him something for the fever, but it made it sound like the best thing he can do is fight it out.”

“Good thing Master Kenobi’s good at that,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin managed a half-sigh, half-scoff. He turned to Ahsoka then, held up the cup of caf. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Ahsoka replied, taking another sip from her cup. She set it back down on her lap and, after a beat, asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to check my temperature with the med droid?”

“No,” Anakin said. “I trust you.”

“Great,” Ahsoka said, looking at Obi-Wan. “I didn’t really want to go find the med droid, anyways.”

Anakin managed another semi-smile at that. He didn’t particularly feel like finding the med droid again, either, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Ahsoka. Bad example, Obi-Wan would probably tell him.

 _You’re a bad example_ , Anakin could already hear himself arguing back as he looked at Obi-Wan again. His former master was asleep, his face sickly pale, his brows tightly furrowed. The med droid had hooked something to his arm to get fluids back into his system.

A soft whine left Obi-Wan’s lips then, a low, pained sound that made both Anakin and Ahsoka jump.

“Is he…” Ahsoka started to say, but then, as though sensing the sudden disturbance he had made, Obi-Wan lapsed back under, the only evidence of his distress his rapidly rising and falling chest. His head rolled to the side, towards Anakin and Ahsoka, showing the beads of sweat gathered at his forehead.

Anakin couldn’t help himself: he reached over and wiped the sweat off Obi-Wan’s face as gingerly and as gently as he could. Obi-Wan shivered under his touch, his body curling inwards just barely, just enough for Anakin to know that Obi-Wan could sense him, even in the throes of illness.

And something settled in Anakin as he saw the lines on Obi-Wan’s forehead smooth out.

 _Rest_ , Anakin thought. Pushed towards Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka perked up beside Anakin. “Did you just…” She started as Obi-Wan visibly relaxed.

“I’m not much of a healer,” Anakin confessed, drawing his hand away. “Obi-Wan’s better at healing than I am, but…” He shrugged. “I picked up some things. Enough things.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka sank back down into her seat. After a while, she asked, “Have you had to do this before?” Her voice was unusually quiet—too quiet in the already-quiet medbay. When Anakin looked down at her, an odd look had crossed Ahsoka’s face, one of equal parts contemplation and concern that made her seem so much older than she actually was.

“A few times,” Anakin replied, sitting back down. He looked at Obi-Wan’s resting face, the shadows crossing his already thinned cheeks. The war had been hard on him. The war had been hard on them all, but—

“Obi-Wan’s stubborn,” Anakin heard himself say. “He won’t take a break unless his body literally tells him it can’t support him.” He let out a short, bitter laugh. “He’d probably try to negotiate his way out of it either way.”

Ahsoka’s own quiet giggle joined Anakin’s—a lighter sound, one that he was grateful in the otherwise grim atmosphere of medbay. “It’s a good thing we’re here then,” Ahsoka said.

Looking at Obi-Wan’s worn face, Anakin couldn’t agree more.

\--

Anakin woke up to the jerk of the sheets under his head, followed by sharp, painful coughing. Anakin lifted his head, immediately awake. Ahsoka was waking up beside him, her body just as alert as they both focused on Obi-Wan’s shuddering form.

“Get water,” Anakin said, and Ahsoka nodded, vanishing from his side in a flash of red and orange. In the meantime, Anakin brought his hands around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, his back, and carefully brought him up to a sitting position. Obi-Wan was still coughing, gasping, his head ducked and face temporarily flushing with the effort to breathe.

Anakin blindly grappled for one of Obi-Wan’s hands, not caring that Obi-Wan’s nails dug into his palm as he fought to regain some control.

“Come on,” Anakin said, rubbing Obi-Wan’s back with his other hand. “Easy, easy.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, dropping his head lower—practically against his raised knees as he swallowed in another lungful of air. And then, with a soft groan, he slumped against Anakin, his forehead brushing against Anakin’s chest. His forehead was still warm—not as unbearably hot as it had been a little while ago, but still warmer than Anakin was comfortable with.

“Master,” Ahsoka said, returning with a cup of water.

“Thanks,” Anakin said, and not shifting so much so to disturb Obi-Wan, he took the cup from Ahsoka. With those same ginger movements, Anakin shifted himself slightly away from Obi-Wan, feeling both worry and mild amusement at the way Obi-Wan blinked, confused.

“Here,” Anakin said, lifting the cup to Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan, thankfully, didn’t argue. He took a few sips, but when Anakin didn’t lower the cup, Obi-Wan drained the rest of the water. Ahsoka wordlessly took the cup and set it down somewhere as Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly cleared.

“That better?” Anakin asked, wiping the sweat from Obi-Wan’s brow. He dropped his hand, trying to assess the rest of his former master. “How do you feel?”

Obi-Wan took some time to reply. When he finally spoke, his words were slow, as though it took everything in him to get himself to say anything at all. “My head,” he mumbled. He closed his eyes briefly, his head sinking. “Hurts.”

“Sounds like your throat does, too,” Anakin observed at the slight rasp in Obi-Wan’s voice.

Obi-Wan made a small sound, one that Anakin figured was either one of annoyance or of agreement. It could have been both.

“Do you want us to lower the lights, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked gently. Anakin found that her hand was already hovering over the lights above Obi-Wan’s bed. “That might help with the headache.”

Obi-Wan nodded—really nothing more than another dip of his head, but Ahsoka mercifully lowered the lights, and Anakin felt his former master relax a little under him.

“Thanks, Snips,” Anakin said.

Ahsoka flashed a brief smile, and then she came around the other side of the bed, tugging away the covers. “You should get some more rest, Master Kenobi,” she said. “At least, that’s what the med droid said.”

Obi-Wan mumbled something that vaguely sounded like “ _droids_ ”. Anakin didn’t have to actually hear Obi-Wan at full volume to know exactly what he meant.

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin said, swiping another few beads of sweat from Obi-Wan’s forehead. “But the droid’s right, whether you like it or not.” He started to move his hand across Obi-Wan’s brow again, but before he could, Obi-Wan shifted away.

“You don’t want this,” Obi-Wan said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “If Ahsoka or you get—”

“It’s not infectious,” Anakin replied, but he dropped his hand to his side anyways. “So just worry about yourself.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something—probably argue—but then, at the last second, he jerked his head away from Anakin and Ahsoka, coughing hard enough to make Anakin’s own chest hurt. Anakin winced, and seating himself on the bed, he rubbed his hand into Obi-Wan’s back, feeling the illness pulse through him, the sharp breaths and the struggle for air.

“Master,” Ahsoka started from Anakin’s side, but Obi-Wan lifted his head again, his face wan but the cough slowly dying down into feeble little inhalations.

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan’s breathing had evened out enough before reaching behind Obi-Wan and propping up the pillow. When he was satisfied with the position, he guided Obi-Wan back, back, back. “That better?” he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded—small, weak, but Anakin felt some relief at that.

“Great,” he said. He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed one end of the covers. Even without saying anything, he found Ahsoka already taking the other end, and in a silent gesture, they both tugged the covers just enough to cover Obi-Wan up to the ribs. “Do you think you can get some more sleep?”

Obi-Wan shifted his head a little against the pillow, the movement weak but the look in his eyes clear enough: a protest.

“Come on,” Anakin said, sitting down. “Only way to get better at this point is just get rest. Unknown to your vocabulary, I know.”

Obi-Wan huffed out a breath.

Suddenly, Ahsoka perked up. “Wait a minute,” she said, and she walked away from the bedside, returning only a few moments later with a datapad. She sat down at Obi-Wan’s other side, right across from Anakin. “If you need to stay focused on something, Master Kenobi, would you like me to read?”

Anakin shot Ahsoka a questioning look, but she only shrugged. “Master Kenobi’s been assigning me readings,” she said. “He said something about book learning being just as important as field learning. Which,” she added, wrinkling her nose, “I’m still struggling with, but…” She looked at Obi-Wan, her eyes brightening. “Just this once, I think I can survive.”

And when Obi-Wan smiled, Anakin felt like he could reach over and hug Ahsoka right there, just for that.

But Anakin didn’t. He just stayed at Obi-Wan’s other side, and fighting his own grin, he said, “Take it away, Snips.”

“Great,” Ahsoka said, activating the data pad. She cleared her throat and began: “Chapter one…”

\--

Obi-Wan must have drifted off at some point, because when he woke up, he found that the datapad was sitting at the foot of his bed. His headache—once a pounding drum—had faded into a light throb, and his throat no longer blistered at him as it had a few hours (hours?) ago, but Obi-Wan still found it difficult to move, his limbs heavy as he shifted against the bed.

He found Anakin and Ahsoka with their heads resting against the mattress, their arms folded underneath their cheeks. Anakin’s hand was resting on Obi-Wan’s leg—a protective touch, so terribly typical of him. Ahsoka’s hands were resting neatly near herself, but her face was resolutely turned towards Obi-Wan, the dim light catching the little determined look that the child wore even in sleep, as though she was ready to spring into action at any moment.

And then Anakin stirred, his bright eyes blinking open. “Master?” his voice was slurred. “How’re you feeling?”

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Anakin groggily shifted himself up, one hand already reaching for Obi-Wan’s cheek. His hand was cool, but not as cool as it had been the first few times Obi-Wan had felt that hand’s touch.

Anakin let out a relieved sigh, clearly coming to the same conclusion. “Good,” he mumbled, sleep already overtaking his eyes again. “Good. Don’t do that again.”

Before Obi-Wan could fully register those words, Anakin sank back down against the bed, his head just barely bumping against Obi-Wan’s leg. At that same moment, Ahsoka lifted her head, blinking just as owlishly as Anakin had just seconds ago. Obi-Wan would have laughed if he had the energy.

“Master?” Ahsoka asked, first looking at Anakin, then at Obi-Wan. “Did something—”

“I’m alright, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said. Whispered. His voice was still a whisper, but he was relieved to no longer find that painful need to cough. “Go back to sleep.”

Ahsoka hummed. “If you say so,” she murmured, slowly relaxing back onto the mattress. She suppressed a yawn, and her eyes fluttering shut, she said, “Glad you’re feeling better, Master.”

And long after Anakin and Ahsoka’s gentle snores filled the medbay, Obi-Wan smiled up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I just miss them?? 
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
